Good Places for Good Parts
This list is intended to provide an index of reputable (or excpetionally affordable) online stores that sell new and used OEM or aftermarket parts for Honda Preludes. New OEM Parts Majestic Honda, based in Rhode Island, has been a long-time community favorite for new OEM parts. Their shipping is expedient and reasonably priced, and they continue to have a stong stockpile of Prelude parts. Honda and Acura Accessories is a decent place to find new OEM parts to spice up your Prelude such as interior trim, OEM bodykit parts, and other similar pieces. Unfortunately, their stock is beginning to dwindle. Parts.com is another excellent place to find all kinds of Prelude parts. Reviews of ther service are hard to come by as it serves as a marketplace (like Amazon), rather than being an individual vendor. Because there are multiple vendors, you may have a better chance of finding something in stock. ICB Motorsports is a great place to find new JDM parts, particularly Type S cams and intakes. Used OEM Parts eBay.com and craigslist are the natural go-tos for used Prelude parts, but online Prelude community forums also have marketplaces that should be searched. You must register as a user to access most of them, but look for the Classifieds/Marketplace forums in each of the below. Many also have "WTB" or "want to buy" forums where you can list what parts you're looking for and potential vendors may respond if they have any of your parts. Prelude Power Prelude Zone Prelude Online Honda-Tech There are also companies that specialize in collecting used Honda parts and reselling them to public. These can be great places to find used motors and transmissions, but expect to pay generally more than you would for a private sale. H-Motors Online has a sparkling reputation in the community and is an excellent source for JDM engines. Elite JDM often has very hard to find JDM pieces. Car-Part.com is an online database of junkyard inventories. It can be an amazing resource. Aftermarket Parts Our cars are rather rare, and as such it can sometimes be difficult to track down aftermarket parts resellers. Here's a list of community favorites. Engine and Drivetrain Skunk2 is a great resource for naturally aspirated engine upgrades. It's suggested to search by engine type rather than car when browsing all of their offerings. Kaizenspeed offers some unique and useful products for our H22s including a timing belt tensioner, a balanceshaft delete kit and nifty customized ECUs. They also resell turbos and other power adding modifications. Logic Motorsports is mostly a reseller, but they're also the only seller of a particular high performance 4-2-1 header that is rumored to have outstanding ground clearance. Private Label MFG is the manufacturer of the favorite Hy-Tech and RMF replica headers commonly found on eBay. Level 10 is a performance transmission shop that is known for "bulletproofing" our notorious SportShift transmissions. You can send in your existing transmission, or they can build it for you. (Albins and PPG both manufacture performance gearsets for our manual transmissions, but I'm unable to find a North American reseller for these. Please edit with link to reseller if you know where they can be purchased.) KTeller sells pre-bent exhaust tubing for our cars. Brian Crower offers virtually everything you need to build up your H22. The products are legendary in quality and reliability. What products they don't make themselves, they resell, including JE and CP Pistons as well as Darton's M.I.D. piston sleeves which are necessary for all aftermarket pistons excluding the Mahle Gold pistons. Golden Eagle MFG is another one-stop-shop for your Honda engine. Their Eagle connecting rods are famously reliable. Endyn has been in the Honda game as long as anyone and comes highly recommended from several community members. They offer head building services, custom porting, and their unique Roller Wave pistons--used in the fastest Prelude in the world.